Felodor Firesong
Felodor Firesong was a a keen fire mage, fusing the vast arcane-based traditions of House Firesong, over which his generally peaceful lordship would last some 800 years. He was the father of current lord Entilzha Firesong and father of Xarian Firesong, and grandson of Ashal’Thalas founder Solanar Firesong I. His name derives from an incident at his birth, when his father, Lord Turel Firesong, picked the infant up while wearing the Drassil'felo'aseasl, the fiery crown and regalia the Firesong Lordship ought have burnt the child, but unharmed, he was given the odd name "Fireborne" and was heavily devoted to furthering House Firesong's arsenal of fire-based magic, refining Fel'thor into the spell it is today. Felodor could draw from the elemental plane as few, and strong in the arcane as well, fused the two to develop the Summoned Flamestrider spell discovered by Entilzha Firesong in the archives of the Dal'felo Spire. A fire elemental conjured in a way as to serve as a ground mount, and with the needed intellect and binding to act as one, is a complex spell, and one current Lord Entilzha Firesong is redeveloping to suit his leywalker casting style. Troll War Felodor led Ashal'Thalas at the onset of the Troll War, and was instrumental in defending the holding from the Amani advance, initially focused upon the the now-vanquished troll stronghold which exists today as the Thalassian realm Villanlle, which at that time was at that time was mighty troll stronghold, though conquered by House of Firavel during the conflict. Felodor forged lasting ties with the Magisters of Silvermoon during the conflict, ending the quasi-isolationist status of Ashal'Thalas and fully incorporating the previously reclusive realm into greater Thalassian territory. The southern border was by far the greatest threat at the onset of the war, and with the Magisters of Silvermoon, orchestrated a series of southern runestones along the border with the Amani territory. Felodor oversaw the expansion of the southern Ashal'Thalas city of Ember Watch, a stronghold of House Firesong's Rangers, the Emberstriders. T The pass currently known as the Xarian Pass to the southern Greenwood, currently the Ghostlands, was sealed with the aid of Silvermoon's Magisters, using an earlier version of spellwork employed in the Key of Three Moons. A moonstone, the Heart of Solanar, was concealed deep in the Central Highlands, and combined with Ember Watch and the runestones, effectively blocked troll access to Ashal'Thalas from Zul'Aman and leaving only northern routes from Tor'watha, and difficult crossings of the Thalassian range isolating Ashal'Thalas from inland Quel'Thalas. Felodor returned to the Dal'felo Spire for a time, bolstering the Spire's long range arcane weaponry, and employing it against troll incursions from Tor'watha in the north. He also used his great command of fire magics to deploy fire elementals both around the spire, and through the cannonfire of enchanted stones, a magic that that House Firesong has not used since, and it is unclear if such capacity was limited to Felodor and his unnatural command over the realm of fire. There was relative quiet for a time, during which Felodor deployed a portion of the forces of Ashal'Thalas to join Thalassian efforts to drive them from what is now the Ghostlands, and march on Zul'Aman. High King Anasterian had since brought the humans into the war, and more of the troll forces were held up further South, in Arathi and the Eastweald. This confidence however proved premature, for the training of human magi had only begun, and troll raiding parties began crossings of the treacherous Thalassian Pass, slaying Firesong Rangers as well as defeating enough of his fire elementals to worry Felodor. Reports from surviving rangers spoke of a Warlord from Tor'watha massing forces in the Thalassian Pass, for a likely strike against the Dal'felo Spire itself. Without the Spire's long range weapons, there was little to prevent the trolls remaining in Tor'watha and Zeb'watha, both under siege from elven forces, from pouring into northern Ashal'Thalas. After the continued loss of rangers in the mountains, Felodor, with the intelligence they had gained, led a larger force into the mountains, bolstered by his fire elementals, short range portals to make traversing the rugged terrain easier, and a contingent of arcanists. The Amani however held the higher ground, and their scattered, elevated positions slowly began to pick away at the elven contingent. At last coming upon an Amani camp, Felodor and his arcanists obliterated the position in fierce fighting, mounting his Flamestrider to pursue the fleeing trolls through a mountain pass. Too few rangers remained alive or in proximity to advise that such was unwise, and neither Felodor nor the magi with him held experience with fighting on such rugged terrain. A troll ambush from above awaited Felodor, and as he tanged with a Shadow Hunter, was stricken by a poisoned Amani dart during the fighting, which gave the Shadow Hunter the upper hand and brought about Felodor's end. Felodor's son, Xarian Firesong, having assumed command of the Dal'felo Spire while his father was away led House Firesong through the remainder of the Troll War. Legacy Felodor is honored with a statue outside the Dal'felo Spire, as well as public commerations within Ashal'Thalas on both the dates of his birth and death. He is remembered as a legendary wielder of of fire magics, perh Many of the spire's magics and intricate fire magics employed by House Firesong date to Felodor, though many of his complex fire magics remain elusive. Entilzha, born shortly after the Troll War, has studied his remaining tomes from a young age, mastering various wards and more recently the Summoned Flamestrider, but possibly due to his innate connection to the Firelands, many of Felodor's spells remain a mystery, and with not all recorded, likely will remain as such, though Entilzha continues to take great interest in his grandfather's life and work, and holds hope of further rediscovery. Category:Firesong Lords Category:House of Firesong